inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Tamano Gorou
Perfil Inazuma Eleven= *''"Raimon's club mascot. He may be small, but he has mysterious power."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"His small body hides a mysterious power. As cute as a mascot."'' Aparência Tamano tem pele clara e é muito curto. Ele tem cabelo verde curto e grandes olhos negros. Personalidade Ele é mostrado para ser amigo íntimo de Endou e está em Raimon oficialmente diferente do jogo onde você acabou de explorá-lo. Pode ser visto que ele foi primeiro incomodado por Endou no jogo e mangá quando ele foi recrutado pela primeira vez, mas depois ele se juntou ao contrário por causa da personalidade de Endou de estar determinado a recrutar uma pessoa no mangá. Enredo Mangá Ele é geralmente a primeira pessoa no mangá a seguir o exemplo de Endou Mamoru . Ele foi ferido antes do jogo contra o nariz , graças a Kageyama . No segundo jogo contra Teikoku Gakuen , ele marcou o primeiro gol depois de usar seu Bunshin Feint para driblar Daiden . Aparência do jogo Sprite e avatar de personagem Vista de caracteres Recrutamento Inazuma Eleven= In order to recruit Tamano, you have to ask him 27 times before he joins your team. His destinations are: #Main building GF at the lockers. Ask him 9 times until he runs away. #Beside the sports club behind a tree. Ask him 9 times until he runs away. #In the tennis court. Ask him 9 times and he'll finally join your team. |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= In order to recruit Tamano, you have to ask him 27 times before he joins your team. His destinations are: #At the Inazuma Town Steel tower. Ask him 9 times until he runs away. #In Rairaken. Ask him 9 times until he runs away. #In Fukuoka second area. Ask him 9 times and he'll finally join your team. |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= The only way to recruit him is to get S-rank in Hirai Shinzou's taisen route. He is the prize you get after beating all the teams in the left group. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= In order to recruit Tamagorou, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Main Album (おもいでのアルバム, randomly dropped from Friendships (フレンドシップス) at Raimon's schoolyard past) *'Photo': Nostalgic School Chapter (なつかしい校章の写真, taken at Raimon past) *'Record': I Found a Treasure Box (宝箱みつけた, open 30 treasure chests) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 650 Kizuna points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= In order to recruit Tamagorou, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': Family Photo Frame (家族の写真立ての写真, taken in room 201 of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Photo': 3 Color Soccer Ball (3色のサッカーボールの写真, taken outside Odaiba's Seaside Stadium) *'Topic': Minor Celebrity (ちょっとした有名人の話題, obtained in Inazuma Town's game centre) *'Topic': Powerful People (パワフルな人の話題, obtained in Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 217 *'TP': 192 *'Kick': 65 *'Body': 76 *'Control': 62 *'Guard': 69 *'Speed': 64 *'Stamina': 73 *'Guts': 74 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 217 *'TP': 192 *'Kick': 65 *'Body': 76 *'Control': 62 *'Guard': 69 *'Speed': 64 *'Stamina': 73 *'Guts': 74 *'Freedom': 43 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 126 *'TP': 130 *'Kick': 45 *'Body': 52 *'Control': 62 *'Guard': 70 *'Speed': 64 *'Stamina': 73 *'Guts': 74 *'Freedom': 5 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 127 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 57 *'Dribbling': 71 *'Block': 85 *'Catch': 152 *'Technique': 81 *'Speed': 110 *'Stamina': 126 *'Lucky': 124 *'Freedom': 90 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 127 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 57 *'Dribbling': 71 *'Block': 85 *'Catch': 152 *'Technique': 81 *'Speed': 110 *'Stamina': 126 *'Lucky': 124 *'Freedom': 260 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': C *'Guard': B *'Body': C *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': A |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': C *'Guard': B *'Body': C *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': A |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 180 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': S Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Pequena equipe' *'Team Inazuma A' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'Dummy Emperors' *'A surpresa' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Estrelas Extra' *'Raimon U-13' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Estrelas Extra' Trivialidades *Ele substituiu Shishido Sakichi no mangá como um jogador de Raimon. *Apesar de ser um zagueiro, Tamano conhece o goleiro hissatsus em todos os jogos em que atuou. Navegação